hundredfoldfandomcom-20200216-history
Action Mode
Ordinary, everyday activities don't have to be tracked with great precision. Players can freely describe their actions for mundane things like preheating an oven or conversing about the weather. However when things get a little more interesting, when that conversation morphs into a fist fight or that oven inexplicably bursts into flames, that's when the GM switches over to Action Mode. An instance of Action Mode is known as an event. Time in an Action Mode event is measured in rounds. One round is one thousandth of an hour, or 3.6 seconds. Turns and Actions Turn Order: Action Mode is turn-based. Within the game world, things happen more or less at once, but at the table, the players take turns deciding their actions and rolling their checks to resolve the event in a carefully measured fashion. At the start of an event, each participant makes a Challenge 0 Agility or Leadership check. Characters that are not trained in either of these skills may substitute Athletics, Tactics, Physical, or Mental. The GM then sorts the participants from highest success to lowest to generate the turn order. In the event of a tie, a higher relevant skill score (including the decimal) goes before a lower one. In the unlikely event that two participants have the exact same success score and skill score, those participants must reroll the check, and the higher of the two goes first. Actions: Each round, the GM starts at the top of the turn order and gives each participant a turn to act before moving down to the next player. When every participant has had a turn, the next round begins. At the start of your turn, you gain 5 actions. Attempting a task, such as moving or attacking or casting a spell, will use up some of these actions. Reserved Actions: On your turn, you may also reserve up to 3 actions. Reserved actions are generally used in response to another character's actions, aiding, opposing, or otherwise interacting with them. Many tasks that are intended for reserve actions have a condition '''that must be met to use them. For example, the Dodge task can only be used when you are hit by an attack. Players and GMs should work together and be flexible in deciding exactly when a reserved action occurs in the round. '''Continuous Actions: A particularly involved task may cost significantly more actions than you have in a single turn. These tasks are considered continuous. Similar to the way complex tasks accrue success from multiple checks, a continuous task accrues actions from multiple rounds until the cost is met and the check is made. You must contribute at least 3 actions each turn towards a continuous task. If you are unable to do this for any reason, the task is interrupted and any actions already spent are lost. Tasks that list a time in minutes or hours instead of a number of actions are always continuous. Free Actions: Rarely, a task will use 0 actions (notably Speak). These tasks can be performed at any time, whether it is your turn or you have reserved actions or not, but usually not more than once per round. Remember, a round is only 3.6 seconds; there's only so much activity that can realistically fit into a single turn. When the crisis is averted or the fight is won (or lost), the GM will declare the end of the event and play returns to normal mode. Category:Core Rules